The Space Between
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: (finished) Dawn realizes that something so close can yet be so far. (DawnCena)


Title: The Space Between by Dave Matthews Band  
  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
  
Email: The_Toothfairy911@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG (language and angst)  
  
Pairing: Dawn Marie/John Cena  
  
Summary: Dawn realizes that something so close can still seems so far away.  
  
Note: It is not my intention to make John look like an asshole in this fic, I just needed to make him not nice.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own a damn thing in this story.  
  
  
  
~*~You cannot quit me so quickly~*~  
  
~*~Is no hope in you for me~*~  
  
~*~No corner you could squeeze me~*~  
  
~*~But I've got all the time for you love~*~  
  
"John I am sorry ok?! I didn't mean for it to happen like this!" Dawn yelled, trying hard to keep her tears in. John shook his head. "I don't understand how you can fucking do this to me!" he yelled back. Dawn took in a deep breath. "Look, I was just trying to help," she softly said. John placed his hands on his head, taking in deep breaths. "Yeah, and some help it turned out to be," he harshly said. Dawn placed her hands on her hips, not very happy about the tone of voice he was starting to put up.  
  
"I just wanted your birthday to be special this year," she cried. John made a fist. "Look, you had no right to bring my dad here!" he yelled back. Dawn pushed some of her long brown hair behind her ear, and looked to the floor. "I know you and your dad don't get along. That's exactly why I asked him to come here. So that you and him can work this feud of yours out. You are a grown man John, you need to face this like an adult," Dawn preached. John scoffed at her. "Don't give me a fucking lecture, you ain't my fucking mother," John said.  
  
This seemed to piss Dawn off very much. "Damn right I am not your mother, or else I would slap you senseless for taking that tone and language with me!" Dawn yelled back. John swayed his arms in front of her. "Whatever bitch," he said and starting to walk away. "And where do you think you are going?" she asked. John turned around, a very angry look on his face. "Away from you! You know, I thought that you loved me enough to understand that my family and I do not get along. But I guess I was wrong," he harshly remarked. Dawn pressed her lips together, nodding her head softly. John started to walk away again. "John wait," she called out. "Save it bitch! I do not want to hear it!" John yelled and stormed off.  
  
Dawn shook her head and opened her eyes. She looked around and noticed she was on the bus. "Just a dream,' she mumbled to herself. But she was wrong. It wasn't a dream, it was the memory of what happened a few weeks ago. She placed her head on the glass window, just gazing at the sight outside. It was dark outside and Dawn assumed it was very late, because all the headlights from the other chairs were still out and some snoring could be heard coming out of different directions from various wrestlers. And it definitely must have been late because Kurt was not up reading his book of Greek mythology and Lita and Matt were not spooning and making weird noises.  
  
Dawn sighed and tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't. Part of her just wasn't tired anymore and part of her was afraid that she would have more memories of that day and the other memories of the events that followed.  
  
  
  
~*~The space between~*~  
  
~*~The tears we cry is the laughter that keeps us coming back for more~*~  
  
~*~The space between~*~  
  
~*~The wicked lies we tell to keep us safe from the pain~*~  
  
~*~Will I hold you again~*~  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
Dawn sat on her bed, anxiously waiting for John to return. It was now 2 a.m. and John had been gone for 6 hours now. What worried her most was the fact that it was raining hard outside when he left, and the lightning and thunder wasn't really very calming either. She knew John could take care of himself, and they were in her hometown, so he did know his way around the place. Being lost wasn't the issue here, it was his mood that worried her. Whenever John was really pissed or upset, he became very violent and disruptive towards others.  
  
Dawn was about to get up and head to the shower, when John suddenly came into the bedroom. Dawn stood up and looked at him, not really knowing what to say. Dawn was happy to see him, although his body language really made her wish that he was still gone. He had a bottle of whisky in his hand, and his clothes looked rather dishelved, as if he got into a fight. A second later Kurt and Chris Benoit came in and looked at Dawn. "He had too much to drink and got into a fight with Eddie," Kurt said. Dawn nodded her head. "Thanks for bringing him back," she said. "Are you sure you will be ok alone with him?" Chris asked, sensing a slight fear in her features.  
  
Dawn gave her ex-boyfriend a soft smile. "Yeah I will," she said. With that both Kurt and Chris left the room. Dawn closed her bedroom door and looked at John who was now sitting on the bed. He looked droggy and unstable, as his eyes looked droopy and he was at the point of passing out. Dawn walked up to him and squatted down in front of him so that they were at eye level. "Honey," she said, touching his cheek softly. John just closed his eyes and laid his head on the pillow, drifting off to sleep.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
~*~These fickle fuddled words confuse me~*~  
  
~*~Like will it rain today~*~  
  
~*~We waste the hours with talking talking~*~  
  
~*~These twisted games we're playing~*~  
  
A single tear fell down Dawn's cheek as she remembered that night. It was rather sad and she couldn't help but feel guilty for what she had done. Ever since that day she had blamed herself for everything. She never fully understood why John and his father disliked each other. So she took it in her own hands to try and have them reconcile. Too bad her plan didn't work the way she had hoped it would.  
  
If it was just a fight, then Dawn would just get over it. She and John had gotten in numerous fights before, but this was different. Ever since that one fight, John had changed. The day he got up from that night of drinking, he was a changed man. He seemed so mean and forceful. He and Dawn never talked about what happened. It had happened 2 weeks ago, and since then, they haven't really spoken to each other at all. Sure, there was the 'good morning' and 'bye' when he left. She would still wish him good luck before every match.  
  
But the affection was gone. Hell, even the physical contact was gone. Yes, Dawn realized that he was upset so she didn't mind that they didn't have sex, but he hadn't touched her at all. He would place his body on the edge of the bed, away from her. He didn't hold her hand anymore when they walked into the arena. Every time she would seem to try and lean in to kiss his cheek before a match, he would blandly just walk away. If she would try to reach out and slightly touch him to get his attention, he would pull away before contact.  
  
If truth be told, Dawn didn't even know if John even looked her in the eyes ever since that day. Nothing else seemed to me affected. He was still great in the ring, and his raps were still banging. He was eating normally and he was still socially having fun with the guys. The only thing that was different now was his relationship with her. Hell, the way it looked now was that there wasn't even a relationship. And it was those little things that he didn't do anymore that made Dawn now wish that she just dropped dead right then and there.  
  
He would now on the rare occasion that he spoke to her refer to her as Dawn, a name he usually only called her by when he needed to say something serious. He no longer said 'honey', 'babe', or even his personal favorite 'sweets'. Other people close to Dawn noticed this. Her best friends Molly and Stephanie had come up to her and asked her about it. And obviously Kurt and Chris asked her as well. She kept saying they were fine, but she knew the truth. She was so lost about their relationship at the moment.  
  
Dawn looked at her watch and realized that it was only 3 a.m. She sighed, positioning her head back on the glass. At the beginning of the trip, the driver said they wont reach their destination until around 10 a.m. "7 more hours," she thought to herself. Afraid to have another bad memory, Dawn closed her eyes and thought back on one off her happier times with John.  
  
  
  
~*~We're strange allies~*~  
  
~*~With warring hearts~*~  
  
~*~What a wild eyed beast you be~*~  
  
~*~The space between~*~  
  
~*~The wicked lies we tell that hope to keep us safe from the pain~*~  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"Ok, one, two, three, four. One, two, three, four," Dawn chanted, cleaning the living room with the swiffer-wet wiper. She was trying to reach top of the curtain pole. She was having a hard time and jumping up and down wasn't really helping her. "God, why did you have to make me so short?" she yelled, still jumping up and down.  
  
"Because then you would be taller then me, and we wouldn't want that now, do we?" a voice said in the background. Recognizing the voice, Dawn turned around, a scowl on her face. "Fine, I'll just were taller heels, that way I am taller than you," she said, sticking her tongue out. John placed his hands on his hips. "Evil woman," he said. Dawn smiled. "I know," she said in a perky voice.  
  
She turned back to the pole and started jumping up and down. John started to laugh. "Sweets, why don't you just take a chair and climb up there?" he asked. Dawn shook her head. "I gotta be happy with the height God gave me," she said, still hopping up and down. John laughed again and walked towards her. "Here's a little help," he said and lifted her up by her hips so that she could reach the pole. Soon after he released her.  
  
"See? Was that really so hard?" he asked. Dawn slapped him with the swiffer in his face. "Ow, what was that for?" he asked, folding his eye. "That's for calling me evil," she said. John grinned. "Well this is what I do to evil women," he said. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, running up the stairs, heading to the bedroom. Dawn squealed in joy, laughing as John was ready to 'torture' her.  
  
  
  
~*~Look at us spinning out in the madness of a rollercoaster~*~  
  
~~*~You know you went off like the devil in the church~*~  
  
~*~In the middle of a crowded room~*~  
  
~*~All we can do my love~*~  
  
~*~Is hope we don't take this ship down~*~  
  
Dawn opened her eyes once more, put this time there was no tear, but instead there was a smile. Their relationship may seem to be faltering, but her memories kept her strong. She was going to fight for him, and God willing she was going to do everything and anything to prove that to John. Right now she was trying to figure out why his father coming was such a big deal to him. Why was that having such an impact on him? Dawn came out of her thoughts when she felt the bus coming to an abrupt halt. She looked confused, seeing how it was still dark out.  
  
She looked at her watch and saw that it was still only 3:12 a.m. she looked outside and saw that they had stopped at a gas station. "Gas," she muttered to herself. She sighed and laid her head back against the window. "Dawn, do you want to go to the little convenient store with me?" a voice plainly asked. Dawn looked to her side and saw her 'boyfriend' John who was sitting next to her, getting ready to stand up.  
  
"Sure," she softly replied, not wanting to wake anybody up. They slowly and quietly made there way out of the bus. The second the stepped out onto the pavement, Dawn rubbed her arms, feeling the cold stinging her body. "Damn winter," she mumbled to herself. She nearly jumped up when she felt a jacket being put around her shoulders. She looked to her side to see that it was John who had done that.  
  
"Don't want you to catch a cold sweets," he plainly and stiffly replied. "He called me sweets, he actually called me sweets," Dawn thought to herself. Then he grabbed a hold of her hand and walked towards the store. A small smile appeared on Dawn's face. His reply may have been dry and plain, but he still called her sweets, and he touched her. It wasn't exactly the way they usually were, but it was a start.  
  
~*~The space between~*~  
  
~*~The bullets in our fire fight~*~  
  
~*~Is where I'll be hiding waiting for you~*~  
  
~*~The rain that falls~*~  
  
~*~Splashed in your heart~*~  
  
~*~Ran like sadness down the window into your room~*~  
  
  
  
Ok, my Dawn/John muse has finally shut up. I hope you liked it.  
  
Sweet Steffie 


End file.
